


I'm craving things that I've never really tasted/ Я жадав речей, яких ще не пробував

by ola_ukraine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Competitive Behavior, For the love of Gods read the tags, Half-Sibling Incest, I REGRET NOTHING, I write it in the not right state of mind, Incest, Jon Snow knows nothing, Jon Snow want Robb Stark badly, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, Simon Curtis - Answer, Smut, UST, Ukrainan Language, even if i did, i dont care, smut I hope so
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Він просто жадає відчайдухо відчути смак Роба. Той відкриває рота, чекає, а потім перехоплює ініціативу, вривається до його рота своїм язиком. І від рухів язика Роба в його роті у Джона паморочиться в голові. Кисень закінчується в легенях, так ніби він тоне. Одяг стає поміж ними неприступною фортецею. Джон розриває поцілунок, робить добрячий ковток повітря та зриває з Роба футболку, той не залишається в боргу та проробляє той самий трюк з футболкою Джона.  І тут вони заклякають, тобто заклякає Сноу. А ось Роб дивиться так, що коліна у Сноу підкошуються і він шкодує, що це не він зараз спирається на двері.





	

Літні канікули в старшій школі перед випускним класом дратують незносним пеклом, що стоїть на вулиці. Джон думає, що в нього поплавляться мізки. Він вже втретє приймає прохолодний душ. Роб куняє в вітальні з стільниковим. Він бездумно вдивляється в свій смартфон, прогортає стрічку новин. Джон дивиться на  свого двоюрідного брата, на те як волого блищать його каштанові кучері, на закушену нижню губу ознаку того, що щось його зацікавило, на білу футболку, що намокла на V-образному комері і ще щільніше прилягає до м’язистого тіла. На вологу доріжку, що просувається від коміра по грудях до западинки пупка. І це якась катастрофа. Джонові хочеться побитися головою об одвірок, щоб тільки не дивитись на нього. Бо йому палко бажається підійти до нього стати навколішки, провести носом від містечка за вухом до вигину шиї, вдихнути мускусний терпкий запах. Провести по його грудях задираючи цю непристойну футболку.  Але він маячить в прорізі дверей,  наче привид та витріщається на Роба. Арія входить до вітальні в майці та куцих шортах, бурмотить про «йобаний зламаний кондішин» та валиться просто на долівку ледь не розпліскуючи воду з високого келиху. Роб відкладує стільниковий та ліниво обводить очима кімнату, його погляд наштовхується на Джона, що задравши руки тримається за балку над дверима та витріщається. Якась секунда та в Сноу летить подушка з канапи. Джон встигає виставити поперед себе руки, зробити якийсь виверт ногами, аби не заритися носом у долівку та відбити подушку. Багатостраждальна  подушка робить криву та майже натикається на Арію, вона встигає відкопати її двома ногами від себе.

\- Довбані баскетболісти, - шипить вона розлюченою кішкою, та проходить повз Роба виливає на нього залишки води.

Джон зависає на мокрій футболці Роба, що підкреслює всі вигини, обліплює грудні м’язи  та чітко окреслює косі м’язи. Як Роб скручується в намаганні встати. Сноу одразу ж платить дорогу ціну за свою неувагу, в нього летить інша подушка з канапи на якій лежав Роб. На секунду розкішну картину раптово активного двоюрідного брата, йому затуляє подушка кольору капу чино, що врізається просто у його обличчя. Він відчуває терпкий чоловічий вже, мускусний запах і йому паморочиться в голові. Від того, щоб познайомити своє обличчя з долівкою, його рятує сама ж Арія, хоча її лишень дванадцять років, але вона досить розумна та ловка, щоб відштовхнути Джона до дверей. Він болячу ударяється об одвірок спиною і це якимось чином прояснює його думки та отвережує. Роб дивиться на Джона, обтрушується, наче його собака Сивий вітер.

\- Давай, байстрюче, пограємо в баскетбола, - підколює він його.

Сноу кидає в нього вбивчий погляд і стискає щелепи. Роб на правах старшого, ой лі що там на три місяця лишень старший, підходить та затискає його у захват. Джон вертить обличчям біля його твердих м’язів животу, сильно сопе, його рот наповнюється слиною. Він пручається для порядку, але не дуже це в нього виходить.

\- Іду в дупу, високродний мудачина.

Роб запускає руку в його кучері та куйовдить йому волосся.

\- Ні, Сноу ти пограєш зі мною в баскетбола.

\- Гаразд, відпусти, - в голосі Джона благальні нотки.

Роб неохоче відпускає його і одразу отримує стусана у груди.

\- Давай ти це прибережеш до спортмайданчика.

\- Козел, - відгавкується Сноу та швидко виходить до коридору, шукати м’яча, щоб Роб не помітив його спантеличеного обличчя.

Повітря на дворі не тішить нічим: немає, ані протягу, сонце все ще пече, наче намагається підсмажити все живе до чого дотягнуться його промені.

\- Ти готовий, - в нього летить м’яч.

\- Так, - Сноу піднімає його та відкидує від себе просто в Роба.

Він виставляє руки та ловить м’яч, та б’є по ньому розкритою долонею, обходить по дузі Джона. Той крутиться в намаганні перехопити м’яча. Вони зіштовхуються  труться передпліччями, їх стегна ковзають одне об одне. Вони кружляють по майданчику, ніби двоє запеклих ворогів на полі битви.

\- Цей дух суперництва колись у них зійде на нівець? – питає Санса, що напівлежить під парасолею, у Арії, що лежить поруч.

\- Нє, - вона швидко відповідає та випускає з рота гарчання, додає: - як ти можеш тут лежати.

\- Якщо не ворушитись, то норм, - руденька знизує плечима.

\- А як обпечеш собі все? – Арія слідкує очима за тим, як Джонові вдається перехопити м’яча.

Він робить оманливий рух вбік та вибиває м’яча у Роба. Той гарчить. Сноу крутиться  дзиґою та потрапляє з першого кидку до кошику.

\- Це лише початок, - підморгує Роб йому.

\- А ще дорослі, - фиркає Арія та дослуховуючись до поради Санси втирає в себе крем проти засмаги на всяк випадок.

Дівчата ліниво спостерігають за тим, як хлопці вовтузяться на майданчику, та нарешті спека розморює їх і вони засинають.

Джон не думав, що баскетбол такий контактний вид спорту.  Роб постійно намагається зайти ззаду, обтертися об нього. Гарячий, наче розпечена жарина, міцний та пружний. Він ніби павук оплутує Джона Сноу павутинням. А тоді Джон проґавлює ту мить, коли м’яч опиняється у Роба. Той кидає, маже, та знов забирає м’яча. Сноу стрибає біля нього з розставленими руками, наче великий вітряк. Роб навмисно дражниться перекидаючи м’яча з долоні в долоню. Кидок, кошик дрижить. Джон пирхає «зарозумілий гімнюк». Двома руками причісує, проріджує пальцями кучері, що спадають на високе чоло.   Роб не гає часу, кидається до м’яча, але Сноу ловкіше, він прокручується так, що задіває своєю спиною його живота, відбирає м’яча. На мить Джон заклякає від надлишку чуттєвих відчуттів. Цього вистачає його брату, щоб вихопити в нього м’яча.  Старк підстрибує, Джон за ним вони зіштовхуються грудьми. Сноу тягне руку забрати м’яча, його пальці мажуть по зап’ястку Роба.  Той прокручує кистю руки та роняє м’яча. Джон з подивом дивиться в те, як його пальці, наче пазурі вчепилися в руку Роба. Вони обидва важко дихають.

\- Спека, - недолуго промовляє Джон.

\- Ну його в дупу цей баскетбол, - Роб відпирхується, наче гнідий і зачудовано дивиться на Джонові пальці на своєму зап’ястку.

\- Вибач, - Джон ковтає комок, що застряг в горлянці, та відпускає його.

\- Норм, - Старк витирає чоло та мружить очі.

\- Тре сполоснутися.

\- Ага, - пригальмовано відповідає Джон.

В ванній кімнаті на першому поверсі плескається Арія, вона смачно посилає братів в дупу. Роб штовхає Джона ліктем, вони хихотять. Сноу кидає в брата рушником та мчиться на другий поверх з приказкою: - Хто останній той лох.

Той наздоганяє. Ловить на останній сходинці в кільце своїх рук, та притискається своїми стегнами до його дупи.

\- Спіймав, - переможно вигукує він та притискається щільніше, важко дихаючи в вухо.

Незграбна тиша повисає поміж ними. Джон відчуває, як його серце заходиться стукотом десь у горлянці.

\- Що-о-о-о.. – він протяжно стогне, коли відчуває, як Роб штовхається в нього стегнами, коли відчуває, як його напіверогований член проїжджає по його дупі.

\- Я бачив, як ти останнім часом на мене витріщався, коли вважав, що я не бачу, - обпалює його вухо диханням Роб.

\- Так, - Джон не сперечається, бо йому солодко, він вчіплюється в його передпліччя, дряпає їх короткими нігтями.

Роздається звук прочинених дверей. Вони здригаються та відскакують один від одного.

\- Хлопці, якщо ви займете душ на другому поверсі, я не знаю, що з Вами зроблю, - лунає голос Санси.

На обличчі Роба розквітає найрозбишацький усміх і Джон розуміє без слів. Вони в одну мить зриваються з міста. Сноу встигає першим врізається в одвірок, видає якийсь жалюгідний звук, та входить до ванної. Двері з гуркотом зачиняються. Джон тре забите місце, та намагається відсапатися. Роб підходить та смикає його за плече до себе.  Сноу не залишається в боргу, він притискає свого брата до дверей ванної та притискається своїми розпеченими вустами до його. І так він не знає, як це робиться, тобто теоретично знає. Він просто жадає відчайдухо відчути смак Роба. Той відкриває рота, чекає, а потім перехоплює ініціативу, вривається до його рота своїм язиком. І від рухів язика Роба в його роті у Джона паморочиться в голові. Кисень закінчується в легенях, так ніби він тоне. Одяг стає поміж ними неприступною фортецею. Джон розриває поцілунок, робить добрячий ковток повітря та зриває з Роба футболку, той не залишається в боргу та проробляє той самий трюк з футболкою Джона.  І тут вони заклякають, тобто заклякає Сноу. А ось Роб дивиться так, що коліна у Сноу підкошуються і він шкодує, що це не він зараз спирається на двері. Джон дивиться на нього з запитанням та завмиранням серця. Це страшно переступати межу, за якої вже не буде вороття. Та він підкорюється хтивому, темному погляду Роба, знімає з себе шорти та боксери одним рухом, в нього трусяться руки, він плутається ногами в них. Старк задоволено посміхається, та теж знімає з себе останній одяг. Його член похитується. Джон відчуває, як його рот відкривається. Роб закусує нижню губу на цей його вираз, в Джона такі пухкі та чуттєві вуста і такі м’які, а смак він досі пам’ятає цей свіжий смак. Сноу заклякає, та витріщається на член Роба. В пальцях поколює від болючого бажання торкнутися. В  голові проносяться думки, а як буде відчуватися в руках не свій член.  Роб хитає головою з боку в бік роздивляючись брата та робить крок. Джон все ще стоїть боввнем і не знає, як йому вчинити.

\- Злякався? – кепкує Роб та кривить вуста, такий впевнений в собі.

Сноу стискає кулаки та робить крок на зустріч, обхоплює його шию своїми долонями та повертає поцілунок, смокче його губи, вилизує рота. М’язи його животу напружуються, коли їх члени торкаються один одного. Роб хапається за його талію, робить ногами квадрат, наче в валсі і ось вже Джон притиснутий до дверей. Сноу все ще тягнеться за його вустами, коли той розриває поцілунок, а потім він вигинається, стукається головою о двері. Роб бере обидва їх члени в свою долоню. Відчуттів забагато настільки, що хвиля хіті, збудження затоплює Джона. Роб спльовує вниз так, щоб слина потрапила на його руку та їх члени. І це досконало. Джон зітхає вперше, рука Роба повільно рухається вгору так що голівки їх членів труться одна об одну. Він чіпляється за його плечі та стискає їх  міцно, робить ковток повітря. Роб нахиляється до нього та впивається в його пухкі вуста, забирає це повітря. Обпирається вільною рукою навпроти скроні Сноу на стіну. Джон рухає стегнами назустріч руці Роба, його руки безцільно ковзають могутньою спиною двоюрідного брата. Той цілує уміло, штовхається своїм язиком до вологої глибини. Провертає кистю, посилаючи приємне поколювання по нервам. Важке дихання обох відлунюється від стінок ванної. Ритм рухів Роба збивається, але Джон не заперечує, він вигинає шию, відчуваючи його зуби на ніжній шкірі шиї. Сноу хапає прохолодне повітря розкритим ротом, в середині його наче, хто закручує морський вузол. Роб щось мурмотить в його вухо,  хапає своїми устами його мочку, смокче. Від цього у Джона підтискаються пальці на ногах і він остаточно губиться в прірві відчуттів. Міцно стискаючи могутні плечі двоюрідного брата. Кінчає він першим, біле сім’я обпікає руку Роба, той продовжує рухи,  доводячи себе до оргазму. Джону так хороше, що вириває в дійсність його лише спітніле чоло Роба на його плечі. Плечі Старка здригаються, коли він намагається вирівняти дихання.

 _**Thanks for art** _ [rabiosamikaelson](http://rabiosamikaelson.tumblr.com)


End file.
